


Storefront Pseudonym

by harryhanlon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, inside jokes i guess?, team free will gives each other shit for 1.8k idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: No one said friendship couldn't be a little antagonistic.Takes place post the Sam Cas hug in ep 9.11 First Born in a version of life where we're ignoring Dean's actions
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Storefront Pseudonym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCokeworthCauldrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCokeworthCauldrons/gifts), [Gaynin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/gifts).



> this is HEAVILY inspired by my boys as in these are all things that happened and i made them less funny by writing them down. i would make a reference to Smooth but i wouldn't want to say anything alienating *eyes emoji*

It was like a switch had flipped with that stabilizing hug. The pair had never been particularly friendly but Sam and Castiel took their newfound bond and ran with it. Cautious steps toward each other went from possible disasters to exciting possibilities almost overnight.  
  
Tight courtesy smiles turned to easy grins and shared laughter in common areas. Casual touch bloomed as they worried less about accidentally brushing fingers and once, very memorably, shared a stinging high five Sam felt hours later.  
  
Their friendship took an uncharted plunge one night in the soft light of the library after dinner. Dean had left for his room as soon as his plate was clear, claiming “Gotta find a way to use all this energy,” with a wink and a self satisfied smile. He’d be in there the rest of the night if they were lucky. Sam sighed and considered himself blessed they no longer shared privacy-less motel rooms. Catching Cas’s minuscule frown he figured the sentiment was shared. The pair finished dinner and started cleaning up dishes and trading plans for the evening.

Completely unawares, Sam talked Castiel into a topic of particular interest. The angel spoke for five minutes uninterrupted before the hunter realized he might go on forever and lost himself in the methodical washing and drying of dishes. As the last plate was put away he came back to himself and tuned into Cas's breathless info dump. He leaned against the counter until a natural pause and cleared his throat, stopping the flow of information.

“Sam, I am sorry. I realize this is of no use to you and could be a waste of your time.”

The tall man waved his hands as if to banish the idea from the room. “No, Cas. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to move into the library. It has the comfiest seats,” he added, for no reason other than to fill the silence.

Castiel stared at him, trying to understand this foreign concept. “Are you sure?” he ventured.

“Yeah! I mean, I don't give a damn about whatever it is, but feel free to talk at me,” Sam laughed. Cas's face fell in resignation and he began to turn away. “No, sorry. I was just joking. It would be nice to sit and talk with you.” They searched each other in turn, trying to find any clues that the other was serious about spending the evening together.

Seemingly finding what he needed, Cas smiled very gently and nodded slightly. “I'd be interested in hearing your perspective as an abomination.” Sam opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the glint of mischief in blue eyes. Instead, he gestured toward the library and followed Cas to the clearest table.

Maybe they could really make this work.

* * *

  
  
Mid-hunt they settled into the booth of a local diner for their usual regroup and refuel. All signs pointed to vampires in the area but the hunters just couldn’t pin down their den. Dean noticed each table's mini jukebox and immediately slid back out, heading for the change machine. Sighing, Sam thanked their waitress for the pot of coffee and ordered breakfast for both of them. Cas busied himself getting the perfect ratio of milk and sugar in his coffee. Finally this place had a dispenser instead of individual sugar packets.

Dean came back to the table and shooed Sam out to get right next to the jukebox. He flipped through the cards for songs to queue. A soft gasp preceded frantic clinking of change as he paid and selected the music. “Oh awesome, they have Smooth.”

“Really? You're this excited about a song from the late 90's?”

“We make exceptions for Santana, Sammy. The man's a master of his instrument.”

The machine started up and played a song that was definitely not 1999's Grammy Award-Winning Smooth by Carlos Santana featuring Rob Thomas. Dean sat shocked before flipping song cards again. “Whatever, there's gotta be better jams.”

Their waitress arrived with their plates and smiled at Dean's enthusiasm. “There are some great hits on there,” she said as she set the food in front of them. “I could sit and listen to these all day.”

“I might have to come back and join you,” he winked. She blushed and nearly walked away before Dean mentioned the mislabeled song. A look a little further in the selections found the right version of the song and she floated to help another table. Satisfied with their musical choices, the boys started on their meals.

Dean shoved two pieces of bacon in his mouth and had no trouble speaking around them. “I’ve been to every bar, pool house and dark alley in this town. Nothing.”  
  
Cas made a face that Sam affectionately considered his reboot animation and could almost hear startup music when his eyes went bright with an idea.  
  
“Perhaps we could use Sam’s talents on this case.”  
  
Sam huffed a laugh into his omelet. He couldn't wait to see where this went.  
  
“Sam’s already researched the hell outta this! We’re not gonna learn anything we didn’t know about a couple of fangs.”  
  
“No, Dean. I’m suggesting we let Sam go to the bars. It may uncover more information.”  
  
“What, you think I can’t scope a place out? I don’t miss things, Cas.”  
  
“Sam's romantic history indicates a skill in attracting monsters. His next 'hookup' could be part of the den we're looking for.”

Dean sat stunned, waiting for Sam's temper to snap. Next to him, Sam dropped his fork and stared directly into Cas's eyes.

“I do not enjoy the time we spend together,” he said with a flat expression. They held the stare across the table, neither giving an inch. Dean braced himself for the fallout. The last thing he expected was for Cas to smile that grin he's been practicing and Sam to return it. Both his brother and the angel went back to their respective meals without a word.

“Oh so he gets to joke about it now? What gives, Sam?” Dean grumbled, offended around a quarter of a waffle. Sam argued back until they both fell silent, deeming finishing breakfast more important.

As the song faded Dean perked up. “Here it comes,” he announced, almost giddy. The iconic guitar riff graced their ears and Dean couldn't help but bob his head. They sat in victory until –

“Wrong again.” Cas deadpanned, smug. A look shared between the brothers confirmed each other's confusion.

Sam steeled himself and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Don't try to escape your failure.”

“Cas, this is Smooth.”

The angel took a moment to register his statement. “Well, I've never heard it. How was I supposed to know?”

Unable to contain it any longer the Winchesters burst into laughter, Dean nearly choking on his eggs. They hadn't been this tickled by something so simple in too long. “You have knowledge of the entirety of creation from the beginning and you've never heard Smooth?”

“I have been fighting heavenly battles since before this planet was born. Forgive me if this millennium's pop culture is beneath my radar.” Cas narrowed his eyes at his companions still in the throes of laughter.

The brothers laughed over the rest of the song, and twice more before driving off.

And even if the first and only woman that spoke to Sam that night was the den's leader looking for an eternal mate, Dean and Cas didn't have to know that.

* * *

  
Leaving the 4th convenience store of the night, Sam considered the consequences of the shops stocking more variety on their shelves. Sure, maybe ideally he’d have gone to a Walmart but the wide fluorescent lit buildings made his skin itch and his brain noise deafening. Armed with that knowledge he trudged through every mini mart, gas station and pit stop within 10 miles looking for exactly what he needed.  
  
Well after sunset yet still hours before anyone would be in bed he clattered through the bunker door with his assorted bags. Finding no one in the front rooms and cheering silently he set to work.  
  
Tinsel was tossed and halls were decked until he ran into Dean leaving his room on the way to the kitchen. Sam stopped him in his tracks and told him to wait. Instructions promptly ignored in favor of being closer to any food at all, the brothers met again closer to Dean's final destination. With a huff, Sam presented his brother with the first Christmas gift he'd been excited about in years.  
  
“Awesome, Sammy where’d you find this? I thought they went out of business!” Dean turned the six pack of small batch beer he'd been obsessed with over a decade ago in his hands, grinning wildly like he hadn’t in a while. Unable to contain the joy pushing to burst Sam rushed to explain himself.  
  
“Well I did some research and the company started right here in Kansas! Turns out they stopped mass distribution in 2002 but are still based here and have a select few retailers. Had to go to a few places for it so I can’t remember the title of the store but it’s probably close enough to go-“  
  
“What's happening?” A familiar morbid tone tinged with amusement came from the door to the kitchen. Castiel stood as if he were on a precipice, stock still but waiting for the shoe to drop.  
  
“Hey, Cas. I was telling Dean there was somewhere in town that sells this beer he used to love I just can’t remember the title but i can check-“  
  
Suddenly, Dean checked in. “The TITLE of the STORE Sam?” he chuckled, “I thought Cas was supposed to be the dumbass here.”  
  
“Well Dean, Sam has proven otherwise multiple times.”

The subject of their teasing crossed his arms. “I guess I'll keep the shop identification to myself then.” His words sent Dean laughing softly again. “The store headline?” His brother stopped laughing for a moment to give him a rare assistance.

“I think it's just called the name of the store. No need to get flowery, Dickens.”

Sam frowned, convinced of his position. “Name of store sounds too simple. There must be something else. Are you sure it's not the title?” A fresh peal of laughter spilled from his friends.

“You remind me of Shakespeare when he was just starting to create words,” Cas admitted through the small hitches that passed for his giggles. “Don't try 'storefront pseudonym', he already eliminated that one.”  
  
Sam decided that was enough. “I’m going to my room before I decide to cancel Christmas over some Nom de Bloomingdales.” He walked away while they were still stunned and let their shouted objections fill the hall behind him. Christmas was quickly taking the spot as his favorite holiday now that he could really spend it with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> give me your heart make it real or else forget about it


End file.
